Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a robot and, more particularly, to robot for moving a substrate.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Conventional manufacturing technologies for semiconductor integrated circuits and flat panel displays often include processing of silicon wafers and glass panels, often referred to as substrates, in fully automated vacuum cluster tools. A typical cluster tool may include a circular vacuum chamber with load locks and process modules connected radially to the circumference of the chamber in a star pattern. The tool is typically serviced by a robotic manipulator (robot) which is located near the center of the chamber and cycles the substrates from the load locks through the process modules and back to the load locks. Another robot may be located in an atmospheric transfer module which serves as an interface between the load locks of the vacuum chamber and standardized load ports serviced by an external transportation system.